Hot
by aedy
Summary: Kurt and Puck have a fight and Kurt finds a song to say he's sorry.


**Title**: Hot_  
_**Characters**: Kurt, Puck **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Genre**: Romance, Song Fic **  
Warnings**: Un-beta **  
Rating**: PG-13 **  
Words Count**: **  
A/N**: It's the first time I try to write something like this. Italics: lyrics/Bold: flashbacks/Normal Text: the present. The lyrics are from "Hot" by Avril Lavigne **  
Summary**: _Kurt and Puck have a fight and Kurt finds a song to say he's sorry.

* * *

_

"Ok, guys, before going home, Kurt is going to sing something he has prepared." Mr. Shue smiled kindly at Kurt and waved him over. "Let's hear what you've got."

Kurt smiled at Mr. Shue before turning to the rest of the glee club. "I had a fight with someone yesterday and I want to make it up to him." He took a deep breath and locked his gaze with his boyfriend's. "I choose a song that I'd never sing in under any other circumstances, but," he shrugged, "this is for you." He locked his gaze with Puck for a moment before turning around to turn on the stereo. He was sure that by the end of the song, Puck was going to stop looking so angry.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"**Are you sure you're ok?" Puck took a few paper-towels from the dispenser and started wiping the slushie from Kurt's face. His hands were gentle and Kurt almost forgot all about the iced beverage slowly sliding down his back and into his pants. **

"**I'm ok, Noah, I told you."**

**Puck sighed and kept wiping his boyfriend's face. "I'm going to beat up that dickhead and..."**

**Kurt smiled at him and kissed him briefly to get him to calm down. "It's ok. Thank you." **

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud _

**Puck was walking down the halls on his way to the nurse office having no intention of going to Spanish. He was humming softly thinking about what he was going to do with Kurt later that night, when, walking by the janitor closet, he felt himself being grabbed before he could even register the door opening.**

"**What..." **

**He was cut off when he was pushed forcefully against the shelves and his mouth captured into a fierce kiss. He moaned under Kurt's assaults and put his hands on his boyfriend's hips to bring him closer. He licked at Kurt's lips and easily opened his mouth pushing his tongue inside. **

**This time it was Kurt who moaned and, when he pulled back to breath, he took Puck's hands and slid them in the back pockets of his tight jeans. "I missed you," he whispered huskily unable to resist from stealing another kiss. **

**Puck chuckled and squeezed Kurt's ass. "You're so hot right now."**

"**I know." Kurt slid his arms around his boyfriend's neck and rested his forehead against Puck's. "I wish we could always stay like this."**

"**Unbelievable horny?" Puck joked and smiled fondly when Kurt rolled his eyes. He leaned down and brushed their lips together. "Don't go cheesy on me." **

**Kurt kissed him still laughing.**

Puck's frown disappeared and he knew that he was going to forgive Kurt once again. He saw Kurt's little grin turn into a real smile when he caught Puck's eyes softening. '_Damn, babe! I'm never able to stay mad at you!' _

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

"**So, Mr. and Mrs. H are out?" Puck's hands slid under the silky shirt Kurt was wearing eliciting a moan from the boy. He bit down on his lower lip and his fingers brushed over his boyfriend's nipples. Kurt arched against him and Puck started walking them backwards toward the bed while keeping an arm around his boy's waist so he wouldn't fall.**

"**Gone..." Kurt managed to get out before moaning again when Puck's hand touched him through his jeans. "To dinner." He slid his fingers into Puck's mohawk and pulled hard getting Puck to lift his mouth from his neck so he could kiss him hungrily.**

**Puck growled in the back of his throat and pushed down hard against Kurt's crotch. Kurt arched under him and Puck did it again and again, until Kurt had to break the kiss to breath. He threw his head back exposing his neck and Puck wasted no time before starting to suck again on the milky skin.**

**Kurt gasped and moaned loudly, "Noaaah!" **

**But Puck wanted to hear him lose control, screaming, and so, in a quick move, he knelt between Kurt's legs and undid the boy's belt before unzipping his jeans so he could slid his hand inside. Kurt was already hard and leaking and Puck almost came when he saw his boyfriend opening his eyes looking at him with total abandon. **

"**Please," Kurt whimpered starting to squirm on the bed when Puck squeezed his erection. **

"**Please what, babe?" Puck teased, leaning over Kurt so their lips could brush with each word. **

"**Want you so much..." he sighed deeply and slid his hands through Puck's mohawk once again. He loved doing it and Puck loved feeling the nails scratching at his scalp whenever Kurt was so aroused or gently massaging it when they kissed languidly. **

**Puck smiled and kissed him softly for a moment. "Whatever you want, babe."**

Kurt ignored the curious glances he was receiving. Being with Noah always reminded him of that song, '_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that move us along_' because they fought almost once a week, sometimes for stupid things and sometimes for important ones and all the time, the Glee Club would end up right in the middle of it. So now they were all curious as to why they had fought once again. His eyes sparkled happily when he saw Puck grinning broadly. He knew how to make up with Puck just like Puck knew how to make up with him.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again _

"**She's still going on and on about dating a nice Jewish girl." Puck threw himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes. It was after a moment that he felt the cushion next to his dipping before a gentle hand was put on his shoulder. The touch was comforting and he couldn't help but lean his cheek over the hand.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**No need to be sorry, Porcelain."**

**Kurt swatted him in the chest and huffed. "You know I hate it when you call me that."**

"**You let Coach Sylvester call you that." **

"**Yeah but she makes it sound like a form of respect."**

**Puck grinned and opened his eyes looking up at Kurt. "Admit it, you love it when I call you that. It makes you feel flawless and valuable." His hand found Kurt's and he entwined their fingers. "And you love to know that two big badasses, have a soft spot for you."**

"**You better have more than a soft spot for me, Puckerman," Kurt told him, but the large smile on his face made sound the threat meaningless. **

**They looked into each other's eyes with goofy smiles on their faces, and Puck was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "Thanks," he whispered after a while.**

"**For what?"**

"**You know why. For distracting me." **

**Kurt's eyes sparkled when he saw that his plan had worked, then his smile disappeared. "I'm only sorry that she always gets angry with you because of me."**

"**Hey, she's a mom, she's always getting angry about something even when it's not my fault."**

"**Yes because you're so innocent," Kurt commented sarcastically. He got up and walked over to his DVD collections. "So, I bought "Die Hard" so you have something to watch when you're staying over. I know how much you hate musicals and all 'that sissy crap'," he rolled his eyes and made air quotes. **

**Puck looked at him moving around the bedroom getting the secret stash of junk food that he had to keep away from Finn and Burt, the DVD of the 'manly movies' and their blanket and couldn't help but say, "I love you." It came out of nowhere just like any other time, when he'd catch Kurt doing something for him without saying anything about. There were times when he couldn't help but say it and it felt ok, it felt safe.**

**Kurt turned around and smiled softly at him. "So, 'Die Hard' or 'The Bourne Identity'?" He asked instead of saying 'I love you too' or something along those lines because they knew how to handle each other. **

_Now you're in, and you can't get out... _

"**Are you sure about this, Noah?" His hand was sweaty and he was feeling more nervous than Puck. **

"**Calm down, babe, before you pop a vein."**

"**It's just... once you come out..."**

**Puck cut him off cupping his face between his hands and stealing a quick kiss. "It's going to be ok."**

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

**Their lips parted slowly, lingering for a moment in their union. Puck kept his fingers entwined with Kurt's and carefully slid out of his boyfriend to lay down beside him leaning his head on his boy's shoulder.**

"**Graduation is approaching." Kurt's voice was quiet and full of worry. They had had this discussion frequently lately and Puck got why. They were both afraid of losing each other.**

"**I know."**

"**And you don't have... you don't have to follow me if you don't want to."**

**Puck frowned and looked sharply at his boyfriend. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing here for me, Kurt. Don't you get it? For the last two years we've been together everyday, you can't seriously expect for me to stay here."**

**Kurt sighed and sat up, adjusting the sheets so they would cover his lap. "It's just, I feel like I'm not letting you do what you want." **

"**Porcelain, look, cut this shit, ok? I'm not going down on one knee and ask you to marry me," '_Not yet_,' he thought, "But I'd like you to believe me when I say that I want to be with you." **

**Kurt didn't answer for a moment but then his shoulders relaxed and he looked at Puck smiling. "We will have to start looking for a big enough apartment. Rachel won't live on her own, you know."**

**Puck sighed dramatically and covered his eyes with his arm. "We should change fag hag."**

**Kurt laughed freely and Puck's lips curved into a smile. He reached up and tugged Kurt down for the fourth round. **

The music died away and Kurt looked at Puck expectantly.

"So what happened this time?" Santana asked sounding bored. "Puck squeezed the toothpaste at the center? Left his clothes on the floor?"

"Forgot his boxers on the couch?" Sam added laughing.

"Or was it your fault?" asked Mercedes with a raised eyebrow.

Puck got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt. "Ok, we can buy the red couch but I got to choose the bed."

Kurt huffed. "Ok. But I'll choose the whole living room then."

"Wait, don't I get a saying in this?" Rachel cut in coming to stand next to the couple.

Puck and Kurt looked at her for a moment before shaking their heads. They grabbed their things and headed for the door, Rachel following close behind.

"I don't think a red couch..."

"Shut it, Princess," Puck told her.

Kurt laughed entwining his fingers with Puck's. Rachel huffed annoyed but followed them in silence.


End file.
